


Morning visitation

by Elemental_sorceress1



Series: Hello Dolly [2]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Dogs, M/M, Pet dog, Pets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-05
Updated: 2013-03-05
Packaged: 2017-12-04 08:33:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/708696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elemental_sorceress1/pseuds/Elemental_sorceress1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a regular morning in Avenger's tower with the newest member, the dog named Dolly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning visitation

Clint stumbles into the communal kitchen, eyes bleary and hair sticking up in all directions, dressed in nothing but an old t-shirt and boxer shorts. Dolly trots along behind him, tail wagging, and tongue hanging out of her mouth. He sinks into an empty chair at the table, head falling onto the table as Dolly sits on the floor by his feet.

"Hey, you alright there hunger games?" Tony asks, poking him in the bicep after a few minutes and he has yet to lift his head. Clint groans and lifts his head up enough to glare at Tony whose sitting across from him. Natasha sits next to him, a magazine in one hand and a mug of coffee next to her; he snags the cup of coffee and quickly takes a long sip. Nat only looks up from the page she's reading for a second before going back to her magazine. She knew that as soon as she set an unguarded cup of coffee down he would grab it. It's how they are, neither will say they got it for the other, but they will get something the other likes and set it down unguarded and act like nothing happened when the other grabs it.

Dolly barks a few minutes later, interrupting the silence that has settled into the kitchen, and runs out of the kitchen, paws skidding and sliding on the tiled floor. They can hear her yelping and barking happily from the direction of the living room. She returns seconds later, beside Phil who surprisingly doesn’t even stumble over the dog running around his legs.

"Good morning" he greets calmly, pouring himself a cup of coffee before sitting on Clint's other side, a file folder on the table in front of him. Dolly stands on her hind legs, front paws resting on Phil's lap, whining until he picks her up and sets her in his lap. She sits there calmly, licking at Clint's arm until he pets her.

"She's going to have to learn she can’t sit in you lap soon" Clint said, looking past the dog to Phil. Dolly will be a big dog when she is full grown, and too big to sit in Phil's lap at the kitchen table. 

"I am aware of that" Phil retorted, petting Dolly on the head and earning a sloppy lick to his cheek that Phil winced at, and Clint laughed at. Phil glared at him wiping the slobber from his cheek with a napkin.

"Can I bring her to SHIELD? I was looking up her breed, they love to swim, and swimming is good exercise" Clint asked, looking at Phil pleadingly.

"I'll ask" Phil sighed, earning a smile and hug from Clint.

"Give Daddy kisses Dolly" Clint said to the dog, which happily licked Phil's face, much to Clint's and Tony's amusement, who both started laughing loudly at the face Phil made. Bruce turned a laugh into a cough; Steve bit his lip to keep himself from laughing. Thor just smiled, and Natasha raised an amused eyebrow.

"I can not believe you taught her to lick on command,” Phil muttered, accepting the hand towel Steve held out to him.

"So far it's only you and Thor she listens to that command for" Clint shrugged.

"Teach her some other tricks please" Phil sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose in an attempt to stave off the headache Clint seemed to always cause.

"Like what? Beg?" Clint asked, petting Dolly behind her ears.

"Sit and stay for example" Phil replied.

"That's no fun,” Clint pouted.

"You’re responsible for her training Clint, she's your dog" Phil retorted, placing the dog on the floor and standing up. "I have to go, behave,” he added, bending down slightly and kissing Clint on the top of his head.

"Bye" Clint smiled and waved, holding onto Dolly's collar so she wasn’t able to follow the other man.

**Author's Note:**

> I am making Dolly a flat-coated retriever.


End file.
